<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Target. by GonnaRattleTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265875">The Wrong Target.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars'>GonnaRattleTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTHB Prompt: Going into Shock, M/M, Shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim soon knows that his suspicions about Dimitri's friend were correct when his skin feels clammy and cold, and he can feel his blood pressure dropping drastically. Dimitri is too busy chatting away with Celia to notice at first, but when he catches a glimpse of Jim's current state, he drops the conversation and rushes over to his partner, catching Jim before he falls off the chair.</p><p>He vows to get Raphael back someday for this, even if he was the intended target of the other's murder attempt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)/Jim Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrong Target.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dimitri! Hey, good to see ya." The strange man saunters up to Dimitri and Jim, and Jim looks to Dimitri with a raised eyebrow. Dimitri steals a quick glance over to him and then turns back to the stranger, feigning a smile.</p><p>"Raphael," he greets, holding back a grimace, "good to see you too. How's the wife?"</p><p>"Oh, she's good," Raphael eyes Jim up and down, a smirk crossing his lips, "and I see you've got yourself someone special, too."</p><p>"Yeah," Dimitri responds, Jim lacing their arms together as he stares at Raphael with caution, "this is Jim. Been together two years now."</p><p>"Well, congratulations to you two," Raph replies, giving the both of them a smile despite Jim's tense body language and wary stare, "say, Celia and I are going to make something special for our five-year anniversary come Friday, and I would love it if you two would be able to join us."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful," Dimitri looks over at Jim, who just nods but still gives Raphael a piercing glare, "we'll be there."</p><p>"Perfect. See you two then."</p><p>As they walk off, Dimitri steals a quick glance back at Raphael before pulling Jim closer to his side.</p><hr/><p>"Welcome, glad you guys could make it," Raphael greets as Dimitri and Jim walk into his living room. Dimitri nods his way while Jim gives a very slight wave. "Celia's in the kitchen making the food, I'll go and get her real quick."</p><p>After a few moments, Celia comes through the archway of the kitchen, smiling as she wrings out her hands on her apron. "Hello, Dimitri," she greets, hand outstretched. After a firm handshake, she turns towards Jim, who smiles politely. "I'm guessing this is your date? Hello there, I'm Celia."</p><p>"Jim," the young man replies.</p><p>"I need to get back to the kitchen before anything has a chance to burn," Celia says with a short laugh, "but I hope that I get to know what you've been up to these past few years, Dimitri, other than settling down."</p><p>"Sounds good," Dimitri replies with a curt nod.</p><p>After a while, Jim tells Dimitri that he has to use the restroom. To get there, you needed to pass a bar room. Jim steals a quick glance into the bar room where Raphael is busy preparing the drinks.</p><p><em>That's odd,</em> Jim thinks to himself, <em>Dimitri never mentioned that Raphael was a bartender.</em></p><p>That's when he sees the mysterious vial that Raphael pulls out of a safe. He stands there stunned, watching as Raph effortlessly opens up the vial with a 'pop'. A few drops go into one of the glasses of wine, and then he puts it back.</p><p>Jim hurriedly uses the restroom like originally planned, and then rushes out to Dimitri, hoping to warn him about the potential poisoning.</p><p>"Dimitri," he whispers, looking around first to make sure Raphael is nowhere within earshot, "I need to tell you something about your friend."</p><p>"What is it?" Dimitri asks, turning his attention away from the movie that's on screen, missing an argument between the two main characters.</p><p>"On my way to the restroom, I happened to pass by the bar room, and I saw Raphael pull something out of a safe and pour it into your drink."</p><p>Dimitri gapes at Jim for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. "Sure he did," he says, "next you're gonna tell me that he got Celia to put something in the food."</p><p>Jim glares at him with a seriousness in his eyes. He raises an eyebrow at his husband's seemingly nonchalant reaction, not finding anything funny about the situation at hand. He'd seen what he'd seen, there was no doubt about it.</p><p>"Listen, babe," Dimitri starts, putting an arm around Jim's waist, "I know you don't necessarily like Raph, but he'd never do something like that."</p><p>"You don't know him very well, though," the younger man replies, "you act like you've been friends for years and you can trust him, but didn't you say something about conning him in the past? I mean, what if this is his form of getting back at you permanently?"</p><p>"Jim," Dimitri sighs, "it's okay, I'll be fine."</p><p>He pats Jim's thigh comfortingly, and they continue watching the rest of the movie before Celia calls them all into the kitchen for dinner.</p><hr/><p>As they eat their dinner and get more acquainted with one another, Jim watches carefully as Dimitri eats his portion of the meal. He and Celia talk--well, Celia talks while he listens since he's not much of a talker--while the other two catch themselves up, acting as if they'd been old friends from their school years or something.</p><p>"I need to use the men's room really quickly," Raphael announces, placing his napkin beside his plate, which still has a significant amount of food left, and leaves to the restroom.</p><p>Jim notices that Dimitri hasn't touched his wine yet as the other begins talking to Celia, and he breathes a mental sigh of relief. He reaches over and snatches the glass from Dimitri's side of the table, and without a second thought, he downs it. A grimace crosses his face at the bitter taste that coats his tongue, and he can't tell if it's from the poison or the wine itself.</p><p>"Jim," Dimitri says, "what was that for?"</p><p>"Oh, uh," Jim feigns innocence, "I was just curious as to what wine tasted like. Honestly, not as good as I've heard." A nervous chuckle.</p><p>Dimitri raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but leaves it at that and turns back to Celia.</p><p>It's only after an hour that Jim starts to feel his heart race, and he puts two fingers to the pulse point on his wrist. It's... faint? But increasing? Huh, strange...</p><p>Another few minutes passes, and Jim now feels weak, like he can't pick up his fork without putting in more effort than usual. Dimitri is still talking with Celia, too engrossed in their conversation to even spare a glance at Jim, but could you blame him? The woman seemed like she could pull you into a conversation for hours, and you would lose track of the time.</p><p>Jim soon knows that his suspicions about Dimitri's friend were correct when his skin feels clammy and cold, and he can feel his blood pressure dropping drastically. Dimitri is too busy chatting away with Celia to notice at first, but when he catches a glimpse of Jim's current state, he drops the conversation and rushes over to his partner, catching Jim before he falls off the chair.</p><p>He vows to get Raphael back someday for this, even if he was the intended target of the other's murder attempt.</p><hr/><p>It only takes a week for Jim to recover after seeing a doctor and being admitted to the hospital, considering he was still young and his immune system was strong enough to stave off the more serious symptoms with time and antibiotics. Dimitri stays by his side during his recovery, and Celia even stops by to see him in the hospital.</p><p>Jim makes a full recovery, and he and Dimitri cut all ties with Raphael. They soon learn from a mutual friend that he and Celia had divorced after Raph confessed to the attempted murder, but despite his confession, Celia hadn't called the authorities. She only got a restraining order in place, but made up an elaborate story to the judge. The court believed her story, and she was granted a restraining order for one year.</p><p>Jim, Dimitri, and Celia remain close friends after the ordeal, and they even attend her wedding to her second husband, Jacques Boucher, with Dimitri being declared her best man. Jacques gets along well with the two, and he and Celia stay married until her death eight years later.</p><p>Jim and Dimitri are the ones to carry her coffin into the church where the funeral service is held. They share memories with Celia's family and friends, and they leave with many other good friends who they probably wouldn't have otherwise met.</p><p>They visit Celia's gravesite to tell her about their lives, and in a way, it feels like she's listening as a breeze always seems to flow over them, no matter the weather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm starting to get confident with writing Dimitri after the last prompt.</p><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated, though I would love to get some feedback on how I'm doing so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>